


Adam's Coat

by WolfsHowl5678



Series: Wolf's DBD Crack Fics [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, What a suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfsHowl5678/pseuds/WolfsHowl5678
Summary: Nea wonders why Adam always wears that damn white coat.





	Adam's Coat

“Hey Adam?” Nea asked on day, sitting across the campfire from the man and waiting for him to look up from… whatever he was doing.

 

“Yeah?” He looked up at her curiously.

 

“Why do you always wear that god awful white coat all the time?” she asked, staring at the offending object. Adam got the most offended look on his face, almost comparable to when someone asked Dwight what ‘yeet’ meant.

 

“It’s  _ Gucci _ ,” he said, sounding so genuinely disgusted by the question that she couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“You’re kidding,” she said with a laugh, all the mirth dropping from her face when Adam continued to look at her, dead serious. “You’re not kidding.”

 

“I would never joke about something as important as fashion,” he said.

 

“Oh my god,” she said, beyond horrified. And, if she was being honest, a little impressed. “You wear that god awful coat that sticks out like a sore thumb everywhere we go, probably getting yourself killed more often than not, because it’s  _ Gucci _ ?”   
  
“Well, duh. I thought that was pretty clear,” he replied, turning back to whatever he had been doing previously.

 

Somewhere, Nea could swear she heard the Entity laughing.


End file.
